The new family
by twilight addict 17
Summary: Rosalie Hale-King was brutally attacked by a gang of four men. Not Royce. She gets turned by a carlisle. But a twist, it set in year 2007. Read and find out what happens. Orginal story
1. Chapter 1

March 1, 2007:

Emmet's POV:

"Hey, what is that smell?" I asked looking up from the wrestling show on TV.

"It's Carlisle." Edward said. "He is carrying a human girl. Apparently something had happened." He concentrated on Carlisle's mind some more digging for more information.

Soon enough, Carlisle stepped inside the house in a frenzy, with the girl's scent with him.

Jasper's suddenly grip Alice's hands.

"Jazz, it's going to be okay." Alice said soothingly. "You are going to be okay." she reassured him.

Jasper didn't look so sure of himself, since he is one in the family who have the hardest time adjusting to the family diet.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" Esme asked coming in the living room.

"Yeah, what is going on?" I asked.

"We have to help her. I have to help her. I couldn't leave her. She's so young. She is only eighteen. I couldn't just let her die. She doesn't deserve it." Carlisle said. "I didn't have the heart to let her just rot away, like those guys intended for her."

Edward nodded understanding him. That's our father, always the humane one, always the noble one.

I looked closely at the blonde girl's face. She looks so familiar. It was like I seen her somewhere.

"She is Rosalie Hale- King." Edward answered.

I gasped. The Rosalie from the society magazines. I cant believe it was the Rosalie Hale- King one of the most talk about socialites.

Edward nodded.

Well this is unbelievable. Who would of thought that someone as well known as Paris Hilton or Nicole Richie would be in our living room. She was practically celebrity. If the media find out, it sure would cause a media frenzy.

Rosalie is the daughter of Catherine and Richard Hale, one of the richest people in this country. They are like number 15 ranked after Bill Gates from Forbes magazine. No one can ever be as rich as that man. The Hales live in a posh penthouse in Upper east side in New York. Catherine is a real estate agent and Richard is the CEO of a shipping company. Rosalie is always seen with her rich snobby little friends and a string of boys. In every magazine that features her, she is always kissing, or holding hands with some boy. What a slut. But that was before she started dating Royce King. When she started dating Royce, all the magazines will talk about her finding true love, and all that mumble jumble shit. I don't know why Alice reads that trash. Recently the most talked about news is her engagement and marriage to Royce King. His family was just as well off as her. If not maybe even a tad bit wealthier. He is the son of Sarah and Matt. Sarah a world famous fashion designer, who creates the line that Alice loves so much, Royal treatment. Hello? Can they be anymore original? The stuff cost so much money. Not that it matters to us, but I just don't think the clothes are any more special than Gucci, Prada, or any of her usual designer labels that Alice likes. In fact I like any of her old designers better, I don't think Royal treatment is worth the money. But don't ever tell that to Alice, unless you want a death wish. Matt King is CEO of an airline that flies millions of Americans on a day to day basis. His airline is called King international airlines. Again what is with the names? Cant they come up with more original ones?

Edward snorted at my thought.

Royce and Rosalie in my opinion are stuck up, snotty little spoil brats that never have to work for their money. They just get everything handed down to them. I hate people like that. In my human life I grew up around the great depression. I saw people loose their houses and their savings. My family had nothing. My family like all others at the time had lost every single thing. Now with the Cullen's we have enough money to last at least three centuries, we are not arrogant. We don't like to buy flashy things to show off our wealth. We certainly don't get landed in the cover of society magazines. We are not completely materialistic people. Money and material things don't define us. That is something Royce and Rosalie will never understand. Those two live for the material things, they live of off fame and stardom. They live for the spotlight. Those two are match made in heaven.

Recently, Royce and Rosalie came here for a trip to Seattle. It s pretty close to Forks, so many people in out town are pretty excited, and been buzzing about it. It's even been on the news for the last couple of days. All they talk about is where Rosalie and Royce stayed, where they ate out at, where they go clubbing, where they go shopping at. It was driving me nuts. Who the hell cares? There are more important things to talk about than those two. Believe it, there are a lot of things that goes on in our world than them.

"What happened to her?" Jasper asked in a small voice, barely above a whisper.

"A group of man ganged up on her. There were four of them. They were brutally attacking her. They raped her and left her to die."

"But why is she in Forks?" I asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle answered. "I just don't know."

Just than Alice had a blank look on her face. Edward looked at the blonde girl lying there, as Carlisle examined her.

What the heck is going on? What was her vision? I wondered.

Than Edward look at me.

"You can tell him Edward." Alice said.

"Alice had a vision about this new girl." Edward said.

"And?"

"She see's you two being together." Edward said finishing. "But more specifically, kissing."

"Yeah right." I said. "In your dreams." I scoffed. Me and Rosalie together? Huh! Over my dead body. Okay, I am technically dead. But the point is, me and Rosalie will never happen. I don't like stuck up girls, who thinks they are better than everyone. Alice has to be mistaken.

"All right." Carlisle said interrupting us. "We have to turn her now, before it is too late. We don't have much time left."

March 2, 2007: First day of vampire (six am)

I watched as Rosalie opened her eyes, when her heartbeat stopped. She looked around confused.

Than she saw us, and she whispered. "Where am I?" she asked. "What's going on?" She didn't seem frightened, just confused.

Carlisle stepped forward and introduce himself. "Hi, I am Carlisle, this is my wife, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett." he said pointing to us.

"Uh huh." she said disinterested in us. "But why am I here? Where am I?" she asked again only caring about that question.

Carlisle, gently as possible tried to explain to her, explain about us. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I remember. But what does that have do with anything?" she said void of emotion. "I still don't understand why I am here?"

"Remember what I said to you that night?"

She nodded.

"I asked you to kill me, just to get it over with. I was in so much pain. You said no. You said you are a doctor and that you are going to help me. You said you promise that I am going to be fine, and that I would never have to worry about them." Rosalie said.

"And that's what I did. I helped you, Rosalie." Carlisle said gingerly.

"So why am I not in a hospital?" she asked. "And who are these people?" she said pointing at us.

"Like, I said before this is my family. They are my wife and kids." he said patiently.

Rosalie stared at him looking at him up and down. "Uh huh. All these kids. I suspect you are not much older than me. You and your wife look like your in your twenties." she scoffed. "Kids, yeah right."

I clenched my fists. I don't like the tone she is using. I hate how she is looking down on us.

Jasper send some calm waves over to me.

I started to feel it's effects.

"They are adapted. Esme cant have kids, so we adapt them." Carlisle explained.

"Wow, how tragic." Rosalie said looking bored. "Anyways, you still haven't answered why I am at your house."

"This isn't going to be an easy explanation." he started.

"Okay? So tell me." Rosalie said. "I get bored easily. I am impatient. I don't like long drawn out explanations. I like it when people get to the point."

"You cant be in the hospital, because the medical procedure we did to you, is a secret." Carlisle started.

Rosalie burst out laughing. "Secret medical procedure?" she scoffed. "Man you are hilarious."

"No, honey you are a vampire. That's the medical procedure. I turned you, because you aren't going to make it as a human. I had no choice." he said without an hint of humor in his face.

She burst out laughing again. "Right." she said. "You are nuts, doc. You are absolutely nuts. There are no such things as vampires. Man I cant wait to get home and tell Royce all of this. Man he would have a riot over this."

"No, Rosalie." Carlisle said touching her shoulder. "I am being serious."

"Don't touch me!" She snapped.

He immediately took his hands off her.

"Listen, I really don't know what games you are playing here, and frankly I don't care. I am healed. I am seem to be fine. I appear fine. I am a little pale, but I seem to be better, so I will just be on my way. Good bye." she said getting up.

"You cant leave yet." Carlisle said. "I meant what I said. We are not playing games."

"Yeah, I am sure." Rosalie said. "Just get out of my way, weirdo. I am out of here. I am sure my husband is worried out of his mind. I need to go home to him."

She stepped away from Carlisle. "And don't try to stop me. If you touch me once more, I swear I will press charges. I will sue you for all I got, and that is a guarantee. And plus I am hungry. You got any food, like a taco or something?"

Esme stepped forward to say something. "Sweetie." she said in her motherly voice. "Stay, so we can take care of you. And the kind of hunger you are feeling is not the regular kind of hunger."

Rosalie shook her head. "I am not trying to be a bitch." she said. "But you people are the craziest people I meet. I don't associate with craziness here. I am thankful for your husband. But no offense, your husband is a bit nuts. And your children they look like a bunch of freaks. You people are bad for my reputation. Look, I will be on my way now."

What? I want to reach out and snap her pretty little neck. She talk to us like we are below her.

Jasper send a wave of calmness over to us.

"I am out of here." Rosalie said. "And don't stop me. I am leaving for good."

Nobody dared to stop her. Carlisle and Esme watched as the blonde hair girl walked out of the door with heartbroken expression on her face.

"God bless her soul." Esme whispered. She was too kind. Rosalie did not deserve her kindness. "I know she was rude, but I cant help but to think about what we could of done to help her. She is going to be all alone."

"I wish she believed me." Carlisle said sadly. "Poor soul, dealing with this all alone."

"Carlisle, Esme you don't need to feel sorry for her. She did nothing but been rude." I said.

"She never believed a word you said." Edward said. "She is pretty arrogant. The whole time she was frowning upon us. She thinks we are freaks. She doesn't think we are good enough for her, for us to associate with her. She is just like Paris Hilton but worse."

"Still." Esme said. "She is eighteen, that poor girl. She is young."

I have the worlds compassionate parents. They are nothing but kind and selfless. They cared about this girl, even if they don't know her.

Just than Alice had another vision.

She gasped.

"What is it?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"Rosalie is a different kind of vampire. She can eat regular food without being in pain. She can drink regularly. I don't see her needing blood." Alice said. "She also plans on going back to Royce."

* * *

**Please Review!!!!!! **


	2. AN

Hi,

I am thankful for the story adds, and story alerts I saw on my inbox today. But I would really love some reviews. Please, please just review, and tell me your honest opnion.

thanks - twilightaddict17.


End file.
